


At The Onsen

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Shikamaru can admit that sometimes women are less trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Onsen

"What is Akamaru doing in the bath?" Naruto stepped into the hot water of the bath and shoved on the dog.

"Don't fucking push! He deserves a bath too!" Kiba growled kicking Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, watching the two of them arguing and shoving each other. "So troublesome..." he muttered, not that anyone heard him.

Lee joined in declaring that they could all join in the "Most Youthful Bath Together" while at the same time planting a foot on Kiba's and shoving his leg back down.

They needed to expand the bathhouse, but it was low on the priorities since so much of the village had to be rebuilt. As it stood there was never a quiet moment for him to relax. Shikamaru was tempted to shadowbind all three of them just so he could have his peace and quiet but it really was too much work to bother.

"Stay out, there's no room!"

"Maybe you should get out, Shino, then I could fit. You don't look like you're doing too well anyway."

Turning his head just enough, Shikamaru snorted at Chouji giving Neji shit. Chouji wouldn't really get in with things crowded the way they were, he was too considerate, but Neji clearly didn't know that. It wasn't particularly fair that his best friend had to sit out and wait and the noise was getting on his nerves so Shikamaru pulled himself out of the water and grabbed his towel. "More trouble than women sometimes," he grumbled under his breath.

He heard more protesting from Neji and even louder shouting from Kiba, Naruto, and Lee once he was out like the added space gave them more reason to fight. Turning, he headed down the hall to the women's bath. He listened for a moment outside the door to verify that it was only the ones he thought it was.

"Neji and you are so cute but we all knew it would happen eventually."

That was Sakura's voice, she seemed happier and he wondered if it had anything to do with Lee bringing her dinner.

"N- Naruto-kun k- kissed me."

"Really?"

The first was obviously Hinata and the second voice was Ino's. The shock in her voice made him want to laugh. He'd known something was going on when Naruto didn't take Sakura's confession seriously. It didn't really surprise Shikamaru although he wondered when it had happened.

The girls continued chatting for a few moments and Shikamaru didn't hear anyone else so he stepped into the room. A bar of soap flew towards his head, followed closely by a bucket. He dodged both.

"Shikamaru, you ass, get out!" Ino yelled at him.

He snorted, rolled his eyes, and ignored her. She was too busy covering herself up to use a jutsu on him and they both knew it.

Hinata's face was so red she looked like Shino and although hers wasn't from the heat of the bath like his it was still a contest on who was closer to passing out.

Tenten looked around, obviously searching for more ammo.

"Hi, Shikamaru." Sakura smiled at him, her elbows resting on the edge and her head in her hands. "Kiba and Naruto fighting again?"

"Mm." He shrugged and slipped into the bath.

Turning back around, Sakura sank into the water. "I don't know why you don't just come straight here in the first place."

"They weren't in there when I got there." They'd all shown up about five seconds after he'd gotten in of course.

Tenten glared at him and Sakura. "I don't care if you are dating Kiba, Get Out!"

"No." He leaned back and closed his eyes. Even with her and Ino it was quieter than the men's bath and they would shut up after a bit. He also knew if she cared that much she'd have brought more stuff to throw at him. They knew, though, that he didn't care either way what they looked like naked and he knew they were only making a fuss because they were supposed to.

Ino kicked him under the water. "You're such an ass."

Like he'd known it would the protests stopped after a few more remarks and they went back to chatting about the boys. Even if they were usually more trouble it really was quieter in here with them. He'd never admit it, especially not to them, but sometimes women were less troublesome.

-End-


End file.
